A Mission With Lazy Ass
by Zireh
Summary: Temari has a mission and her companion is someone that is so annoyingly LAZY.  rated M for language and slight lemon. this is my first so pleas review!


A Mission with Lazy Ass

Summary: Temari and Shikamaru have a mission that was only assigned to them. Find out what shall happen on their mission. "Rated M" for language and slight lemon a SHIKATEMA "fanfic"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… wished I do…

A Mission with Lazy ass

Waking up from the vibration under my pillow I reach out and took my cell phone, it was the leaf village's hokage, Tsunade. She texted me saying I need to go and see her, she said she has an important mission for me. So I got up, took a shower and dressed like I normally would, looking at the mirror fixing up my blonde hair into 4 ponytails and grabbed my huge fan and got ready to go on Gaara's office to tell him about this.

0

[Kazekage/Gaara's Office]

Temari: "Gaara…Tsunade needs me to take a very important mission."

Gaara:" I know...She called early this morning, it's about the missing sacred scroll of konoha and suna, and we need it back."

Temari: "So why only me? And where can I find it? The worlds to wide for me to find two things that are missing."

Gaara:"It is found in a hidden village deep within the forest. And don't worry you have company, you'll meet him in konoha."

Temari: (makes a curious look) ~_him? ~ "_okay I'll go now."

I went out of the office and head towards the village's gate where Kankuro stands with no paint onto his face looking so serious.

Kankuro: "Temari…this mission is very important for the two villages. And please come back safely."

Temari: "oh come on kankuro…(smirks) I'm undefeatable there's no way I'll loose and besides this mission is just too easy."

Kankuro:"well you said it sis. And (whispers) beat the crap out of the guy that'll be your company."

Temari:" (smirks) I will…bye"

After the good byes I headed towards konoha the leaf village. While travelling I thought of who might be my company on this mission then it snap me…"shikamaru? ...Nah! It couldn't be, that guy's too lazy to accept this kind of mission." I slapped myself telling me to concentrate and stop thinking about it and headed to konoha with an impossible speed that kunoichi ninja's can't do.

After 3days of travelling I reached konoha and headed to the hokage's office. When I entered the gate a tall guy with black hair that's tied up in a ponytail with a green ninja vest approached me with a smirk on his face. I looked at him up and down.

Temari: "so are you the one that'll accompany me on this mission, Lazy ass?" (smirks and posing her usual bad ass pose)

Shikamaru:"tsk troublesome woman…yeah I am." "let's head to tsunade sama's office she's waiting."

Temari: "okay, After this treat me some ramen, I got hungry for travelling in 3days straight." (smiles)

Shikamaru:" tsk troublesome, fine I will, Lets go."

0

[Hokage/Tsunade's office]

Shikamaru:" we're here, lady tsunade."

Tsunade: "wow! Finally I was getting tired of waiting."(smiles)

Temari:" So what's the mission about ?"

Tsunade: "its about the missing sacred scrolls of konoha and suna. Me and Gaara has found out that the scroll is hidden deep inside the rain forest 3days away from here. No one knows who took it and hid it over there and it is your job to take it and bring it back safely. Oh! And be careful not to touch it."

Shikamaru:"then how are we supposed to bring it back if we can't touch it? And why?"

Tsunade: " well it is sacred and also a forbidden scroll. Once you've touched it something bad will happen to you, no one knows what kind of omen it will give. (Gets a small scroll under her chair) here using this kind of jutsu you'll be able to touch it."

Temari: (eyes widens) "but this kind of jutsu is only use by people that are… (suddenly became speechless)

Tsunade: (looks at Temari with deadly eyes telling her to shut up) well then you two should go now. Good luck!"

Me and shikamaru walk out of the office and headed to the ramen store ones we got there we ordered some two ramen and two tea for the both of us while waiting for the ramen to be cooked shikamaru suddenly look at me with those deep black eyes of his and popped out a question.

Shikamaru:"what's the jutsu about?"

Temari: "umm…(faced shikamaru using her bitchy look) you don't need to know crybaby it's none of your business."

Shikamaru:"yes it is we both are in this mission so it is my business too"

Temari:" well i… I don't feel like telling you right now maybe later."(smirks then turns around to face the ramen that has been given to them already)

Shikamaru:"tsk troublesome woman… after eating this tell me about it, okay?" (then starts eating his ramen)

Temari: "kay!" (Makes a nervous look then eats her ramen)

After eating we head out of the village and gone straight to the rain forest. It was a very long journey. It took as 3 days and two nights to get there with no sleep or rest; we were in a hurry anyway. It kindda amazed me seeing that lazy no good ninja being so active on this kind of mission, seeing him like that made my heart beat very fast… wait! What? It couldn't be…no way! I'm not in love with this lazy ass right? I mean its just adrenaline that's why my heart beats fast! There is no way I like that guy, NO WAY! , But then again if you look at him with those serious eyes and that hot body of his…God don't even think about it Temari! Control yourself! You're still a virgin… I still have my V-card and I know it's not in my attitude but I'm saving this V-card for the one that I would love! Sure I act like a bitch but am a virgin! I just act tough cause that's how we were thought in suna! "ahh snap out of it Temari, this is the reason I can't used that _Jutsu_ I don't even know if that guy's still a virgin!"

Shikamaru:"I'm what?"

Temari:"umm… nothing!(blushes)" ~_did I justsaid it out loud?~ _

Shikamaru:" you just said that you don't even know if I'm a virgin…"

Temari:"no, I didn't"

Shikamaru:"(looks at her seriously) Tell me the truth… what's that _jutsu_ really about? Last time I asked you, you said the only people that can use that is for people that are nice friends that's why we can't use it because we're not friends…but we are… and now you're saying you can't use it cause you don't even know if I'm a virgin… now tell me straight… be honest this time…(approaches her then holds her hands tightly and forces her to stand beside a huge tree) What is that jutsu really about?"

Temari: "umm… it's only used by p..people that are no longer a …v..virgin…"

Shikamaru: "well that sucks… I'm a virgin…I can't use that jutsu now…only you."

Temari: (looks down) "umm… yeah… (Faces him with that bitch look) Yeah! Sucks for you lazy ass no wonder you don't have any girls…haha"_ ouch! I knew it… he thinks I'm the kind of girl that has done sex a lot of times… that hurts… you lazy ass!_

Shikamaru:"come on let's go and search for that missing scrolls already"

Temari: "yeah okay! Don't you slow me down and cry on your knees cry baby" (smirks then jumps from tree to tree to search for that missing scroll)

Shikamaru: "tsk troublesome woman" _she really likes to get those last words… then again…it's just a small joke saying only her can use that jutsu cause she's no longer a virgin… didn't know it's true…_(jumps up following temari)

After searching for 2 days straight we still haven't found it… we're almost at our limits but I still don't want to give up… we are still in the middle of the woods with no food to eat and no water to quench our thirst then we head to a nearby river to get some water and maybe rest for a while… when we got there its already dark. Then he told me to set up camp and for 2 days of no rest we finally get to lie down and rest. Our first sleep has finally come.

Temari: "why should I be the one to set up the camp, Lazy ass?"

Shikamaru:"… then don't "

Temari: "then I won't "

Shikamaru:"fine! We'll sleep beside this camp fire"

Temari: "Fine I don't care!"

Shikamaru: "FINE!"

Temari:"FINE!"

After eating we slept under the stars. Being on the opposite side of him I can't sleep and the night's breeze is too cold for me… being a girl who has lived her life under the sun I can't get too use in this kind of temperature. It made me regret not setting up the camp… "Stupid girl why become so stubborn!" shutting up my eyes forcing myself to fall asleep…it worked… I fell asleep…

~Shikamaru's point of view~

The breeze here is way too cold than back there in konoha…wonder if she's fine with this kind of temperature I mean she leaves in suna the village that'll be found in the middle of the desert with the heat of the sun shines upon them…I looked back and saw her…god she's freezing to death she's already shivering from this cold breeze. Then I heard her talking to herself again "stupid girl why become so stubborn!" hearing that makes me wanna laugh my heart out…then suddenly she shuts up… it became so quiet so I tought she finally fell asleep so I looked back again just to make sure if she's asleep or died out of this coldness. My eyes widened she's beside me already, face to face… and wow never tought she looks this beautiful up close her close eyes are next to mine her nose…her luscious lips close to mine…I kindda… want to kiss her…wait…WAIT A SEC…DID I JUST SAID THAT! NO WAY….ahh…her arms are now around me…her whole body is now hugging me…maybe I should just hug her too…wow…didn't know she has this nice curves…wait a sec…what am I thinking? I better go… my whole body is in heat…especially down there…I pushed her so that I can go far away down the bushes…It's hard to admit but … I masturbated to get down this heat…I closed my eyes shut and thought of her jacking me off…when I finally came I went back to our resting place and lay down next to her, like nothing happened…but then she suddenly spoke with her eyes half close "(smirks) didn't know I'm this attractive for you to jack off like that" damn when she said it my face gone red and my manhood erected… she's that damn hot for me…

Temari: "jerk… (puts her hand under his pant and began striking it) good enough for you? Didn't know (smirks) you have this big…"

Shikamaru:"damn woman, what the hell are you doing?"(Blushes)

Temari:"I'm helping you…don't you like it?" (smiles)

Shikamaru:"this isn't right…"

Temari: "yup it isn't but what the hell no one will know..plus I'll be taking out your virginity and by that we'll be able to use that jutsu, right?" (smiles) _what the hell I'm lying I'm a virgin too… ohh…fuck my vow of doing sex for the one I love I need to get rid of this heat inside of me NOW!_

Shikamaru:"so… you really wanna do this?"

Temari: "y..yeah…"

Shikamaru: "well there's no turning back now, man are like animals doing this kind of thing even though we're virgins. Though I supposed you've already experienced it right since you're no longer…"

Temari: "I lied…I still have my V-card… sorry we're both virgins…I just know some stuff since I watch ero movies with my brothers"

Shikamaru: "wait even Gaara?"

Temar: "well it doesn't look like it but…yeah he too watches it" (smiles)

Shikamaru:"so are you ready?"

Temari: "yeah…"

~Temari's point of view~

I didn't know what came after me but I suddenly woke up beside Shikamaru whose hugging me so tightly…. Didn't know how I end up here next to him… then he suddenly pushes me off and runs away… Arrogant Jerk…his off masturbating I guess….a small smirk on my lips…while he was gone…I thought to myself of how he has this hot body and this somewhat handsome face…it triggered me… my whole body is in heat…I put my hand slowly under my panties…it's all wet… that's strange I only get this wet when I watch ero videos with my brothers… then I began stroking myself thinking it would help me get down this heat…after a while Shikamaru headed back and when I saw him I pretended to be asleep, when he lay down next to me I felt the heat again and my body can't control it anymore so I suddenly turned around faced him and said "didn't know I'm this attractive for you to jack off like that" then I put my hand inside of his pants and began stroking him, and wow he has this huge peacock and it's already erected.

0

"Shikamaru"…puts her clothes down slowly. "Be nice to me" she says in a sexual way. He then began to make his first move. He first kissed her then his right hand slowly went up on her boobs and began playing with it making her nipple stand hard. Then he did the same to the other. After doing it his right hand went down inside her under wear and began touching her womanhood and it make her back arch and she let out a gasped he then kisses her again but this time he did it with his tongue. "Temari… before I do this… I have to tell you something" he says with lazy eyes staring trough her "I love you for real I'm the one who ask Tsunade to let me be your company on this mission" "y…you did? Shikamaru…i…I love you too" she said smiling putting her both hands around his body making their bodies get closer then he continued on striking her vagina making it all too wet. He then can't control of his heat any much longer and she noticed it so she put her head down putting his cock onto her mouth she then started to jack him off making him grunt, and he then place his hands onto her hips holding it tight he knew that by tomorrow she'll have bruises. They continued on petting each other. He got tired of pumping his two fingers inside of her so he then licked her womanhood and began playing with her clit making her vagina too wet after teasing her he kiss her again. They both kissed each other passionately with their tongues fighting each other inside their mouth." you… can do it now…" Shikamaru says panting trying to catch his breath "y..Yeah…" she responded while her cheeks are blooming red. He then widened her legs apart giving him a nice angle to her vagina then attacks her. She shouts out of pain and pleasure it was her first time so she isn't use to it.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry"

"its fine, I'm used to pain, it's just that it's my first time… it's just… i…I can feel you…(pant) inside me…

"Your… your warm and wet inside… am about to come"

"me too…lets (pant) lets come together…Okay?"

"Yeah okay…''

Then after a while they both come together.

0

The two ninja's spend the night making love instead of resting their butts off.

Temari: "let me guess you're thinking of how much this is troublesome for you, right?"(Dressing up)

Shikamaru: "no I'm not!" (putting on his pants)

Temari: "then tell me straight, what do you think of me?"(turns her head to face shikamaru with deadly looks)

Shikamaru: "i…I.. ah…(turns around facing her then kisses her passionately) I think of you as the troublesome woman whose so scary and intelligent that I love and missed for 3 years straight"

Temari: "well… I feel the same… you're the guy I fell in love with for his intelligence, hot body, handsome face and his annoying personality… you piss me off crybaby but I still love you"

Shikamaru: "hope this isn't one of the so called one night stand…"

Temari: "of course it isn't lazy ass; from today on we're officially together."(Smirks)

Shikamaru: "cool… so let's go and find those missing scrolls already … (Smirks then kisses her again) after this lets continue our love game when we get back home…"

Temari: "(smiles) okay…I can still stay for 2 days before I go back to suna"

Then both of them began searching for the missing scrolls.

0

[Konoha~the hokage's office]

Tsunade: "so you two have finally found the two missing scrolls? Did you two use the jutsu I gave the both of you?"

Temari: "yes ma'm"

Tsunade: (smirks) "great, Temari you shall give this forbidden scroll back to suna after resting a bit in Shikamaru's house today his mom approved of this. Shikamaru you should head back home and rest, your mom and Shikaku is on a vacation spending their entire day on the hot springs so I can sense that there's no one that'll disturb your rest, the same to you Temari…"

Shikamaru: "wohh…that's lucky…well then this mission is so troublesome and made me soo tired so I'm out"

Temari: "me too…it's a pleasure of working with you lady Tsunade." (bows then follows shikamaru out of the office)

[Outside the office]

Shikamaru: "do you think she notices?" (Holds temari's hand)

Temari: "I think so… what the hell,… who cares about it… as long we're together right?"

Shikamaru:"well I guess, we just need to hide it from the guys especially Ino and Sakura they are so troublesome making a big fuss about it…"

Temari:" and…if a rumor starts about us my brothers are gonna kill you…"

Shikamaru:"(gulp) they will?"

Temari:"yup… so our relationship should be keep a secret kay? Lazy ass!"

Shikamaru:"well it is quite troublesome but okay, as long as we continue our…" (holds Temari on her waist and draws her closer to his making their lips closer)

Temari:"tsk… you just got addicted by me… after this don't come crying… crybaby"

The new couple kissed passionately like there's nothing coming between them. Then suddenly two girls with pink and the other blonde hair approaches to come over the Hokage's office to give her the paper works she need to sign. The two kunoichi's squeal at what they just saw.

Sakura: "Oh my Gosh! Shikamaru! And…and Temari!" (holds her mouth in surprise clearly forgetting about the paper works that has scattered on the floor)

Ino: "Shikamaru! T…Temari? Oh my god I can't wait to tell this to the whole villagers!"(Runs grabbing Sakura with her leaving all the paper works scattered on the floor)

Shikamaru:"this is bad…"

Temari:"let's think about it later…for now let's go to your house and continue this…Lazy ass"

0

So the two gossip girls told every villagers of what they have seen earlier…

Naruto: "I knew it"

Chouji:"well finally he has been talking about Temari for 3 years"

Kiba/Shino: "No freaking way!"

Hinata/Tenten: "w…WOW!"

Neiji: "hmp it's about time"

Lee:"WOW! Being in love is the strongest power every youth should have"

Sai: "I know…tsunade sama asked me to spy on them using my drawing…I saw everything…" (makes a devilish smile) didn't know they're like that…"

Kakashi: "well then I guess it's time to teach Shikamaru about the technique that every ninja should know..." (Naughty smile underneath his mask)

Gai: "oh! I should go and tell this to everyone! Ahh the love of youths… a powerful thing…"

Kurenai: "what? (Holding her baby)…is this true?"

Iruka: "oh my God I think his done IT before me…where's Shizune?"

Ibiki:" hmn… Shikaku must know about this"

Shikaku: "that's my boy! Kissing some hot girl from another village, 3 years older than him, I can see now of whoever footsteps his taking over (LOL)"

Yoshino:"you saw what!" (Anger flares around her)

Inoichi:"well, I tought he was gonna go over ino…didn't know he likes those kind of girls that are aggressive and over confident"

Choza:"oh…Chouji should have a girlfriend too"

[All of the villagers have been talking about this news until it finally reached Suna the wind village]

Baki: (knocks on the kazekage's office door)" Gaara sama… it's about Temari your older sister…"

Gaara: (looks at kankuro and baki with deadly serious eyes) "I know…it's about that lazy bastard right?"

Kankuro: "your orders? Gaara?"

Gaara: (rest his head on his hands while looking so serious) ~sighs~ ' Baki, while I'm gone take over the village, me and kankuro has an important matter to do…"(stands up and about to go out of the office)

Baki: "And what is that Gaara sama?"

Gaara/Kankuro: (turns around to face Baki with their murderous faces) "TO KILL SHIKAMARU NARA"

~FIN~

hope you guys like it… it's my first time doing this, it's my first time uploading a story…please review and tell me the things you don't like or like in my first story. Thanks!


End file.
